thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
DuckTales (2017)
(The shortened opening) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Well, I was right, it will never leave! (The ''DuckTales theme (2017 version) plays as the title for it is shown)'' Singer: DuckTales, woo-oo! Every day... NC: (covering his head in frustration) I just got that song out of my head, and it's back! It's freakin' back! (Images of the original DuckTales are shown) NC (vo): In February 2015, it was announced Disney was rebooting one of their beloved classic shows, DuckTales. At first, people didn't know what to think of it. Reboots were everywhere and overdone, but at the same time, it's DuckTales. It seems like there's possibilities for it. (We are then shown footage of the new reboot's intro) NC (vo): Then the premiere of the intro was put on YouTube, and it was actually pretty damn good. It mixed modern animation with the classic Disney comic book-style of the 50s. It was both a great update, as well as a great throwback. NC: Then they did something even cooler: They released the first episode on YouTube. (Footage of the first episode is shown) NC (vo): Yeah, you can go to the Disney XD's YouTube and watch the premiere right now. NC: (Sighs in relief) Oh, good. I didn't want to have to borrow someone's Disney Go password. NC (vo): I guess they're that confident that you'll like it and keep coming back for more. As you've probably noticed, we've talked about DuckTales several times on this show, so it only makes sense to see if they were right. Is it as good as they're hyping it up to be, and we'll come back for more? NC: Let's find out by taking a look at the first episode of the DuckTales reboot. (The show starts by showing several duck sailors shooing a seagull away) NC (vo): It opens with a seagull flying through the air and a bunch of feathered sailors shooing it away. NC: They're all birds! How does this work? When is Pluto gonna walk Goofy?! IT'S NEVER EXPLAINED! (An image of Goofy walking Pluto is shown, showing their faces completely switched) (We are introduced to Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie) NC (vo): We see some ducks on the water, though, as a boathouse containing Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie... (The nephews' voices now sound like teenagers and young adult voices instead of sounding like Donald) Huey: Good morning, Uncle Donald. Louie: You can't wear this to your job interview. NC: ...who are presumably now little people in their 20s... NC (vo): ...try to get Donald to his job interview so they can take the boat out and get into trouble. Donald: Where is that babysitter? (Answers a phone) Where are you? (We see the boys' babysitter stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a cabin in the desert) Babysitter: I don't know. Donald: Crazy old bird. NC: Did he just call her a crazy old broad? Donald: Crazy old bird. NC: Someone's been talking to the cop from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Female cop (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer): Better get looking for the old broad. (Dewey is shown attempting to control the boat as Donald comes in) Dewey: All right, boys! We'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone! NC: I'll just put the In-Joke Counter over there, and pray there's a TaleSpin reboot. (An In-Joke Counter appears on the right, counting down to 1) Ooh, maybe a live-action one! (An image of the show Gold Monkey is shown) (We see Donald throwing his nephews into his car) NC (vo): Donald realizes he can't leave them alone and decides to take them to Uncle Scrooge's house. Dewey: You were supposed to get them out by 10:00, Hubert! Huey: You were supposed to signal before you started the boat, Dewford! Louie: We never get to do anything. NC: (Shrugging) Loubert. (We first see Scrooge McDuck, who's sitting down in his chair, depressed) Announcer: With business expanding in the Spoonerville and St. Canard markets... (The In-Joke Counter reaches 3, before NC swats it away) NC: Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna get rid of that. Trust me, there's a lot of them. NC (vo): Scrooge finds the color has literally gone out of his life, as he doesn't really go on adventures anymore, he just mostly sits around and talks with his business executives, a group of vultures. NC: You know, I'm only three minutes into this show, and already, it's more insanely clever than it needs to be. Scrooge: Fantastic. NC (vo): Scrooge is voiced by David Tennant, which is very fitting, seeing how he's so cranky, you can see him instructing someone to throw coffee in their own face. (We see a clip of Jessica Jones, showing Kilgrave (Tennant) encountering a person holding coffee) Kilgrave: Throw it in your face. (The man throws coffee in his face, causing him to scream. Back to the show, where we see Scrooge and Donald seeing each other for the first time in years) NC (vo): Donald and Scrooge don't really get along, but Donald does manage to trick him into looking after the boys for just a few hours. Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts